Shadow
by xxhoonykiesxx
Summary: "Disetiap langkah jhope, pasti ada jimin di samping nya." [One shoot] ini AU (alternativ universe). Warning boysXboys. HopeMin/HopeKook.


By : Little Jeon Eunhee

Rate : T

.

.

Fict pertama yang betrema AU (alternatif universe). Dan tetap maafkan kata-kata yang tidak beraturan, typo yang tak terkendali. Karena yang menulis masih manusia. Dont like, dont read, dont bash (hargai karya orang lain) Happy reading.

.

.

Summary : karena dalam setiap langkah j-hope, jimin selalu berada di sisi nya.

.

.

Pukul 9:00, mentari sudah hampir penuh menampakan wujudnya. Pancaran sinar nya sudah mulai menyebar ke celah celah kecil yang ada di muka bumi sekali pun. Termasuk menembus ventilasi kamar seorang namja yang masih bergulung dalam selimut nya. Yang kini sedang melenguh karena terganggu sinar matahari yang sejak tadi mengusik nya.

Namja dengan kulit putih itu membuka mata nya perlahan. Melihat sesosok bayangan seseorang yang sangat di kenal nya. Bahkan di cintai nya.

J-hope nama namja berkulit putih itu. Kini dia memusatkan pandangan nya pada sebuah jam beker yang terletak di meja kecil.

"Kau tidak membangun kan ku?" Ucap nya sambil tersenyum pada bayangan seseorang itu.

bayangan siapa itu? Itu adalah kekasih j-hope. Kekasih yang sudah 3tahun mememaninya. Tapi sering j-hope sakiti dengan kelakuan nya yang sering pergi bersenang senang, tanpa memberi kabar. Minum minuman kerasa. Bahkan membawa pulang teman laki laki lain ke rumah nya. Dan itu selalu di ketahui oleh kekasih j-hope yang bernama Jimin.

Apa j-hope mencintai jimin? Tentu saja. Tapi cinta itu baru di rasakan oleh J-hope beberapa bulan ini. Bukan dari 3tahun yang lalu.

Awal nya j-hope dan jimin adalah teman. Teman baik. Hingga sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa orang tua j-hope. Dan kecelakaan itu terjadi karena orang tua j-hope pergi menjemput jimin, yang saat itu sudah menjadi kekasih j-hope.

Jimin yang baru pulang menyelesaikan sekolah nya di canada. Mengapa jimin tidak tinggal dengan orang tua nya? Mungkin itu yang menjadi pertanyaan. Jimin sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak dia dan j-hope di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Jimin tak pernah mau berinteraksi dengan orang sekitar. Sampai j-hope mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan menuntun nya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hingga j-hope membenci jimin karena menganggap jimin memang pembawa nasib buruk untuk orang di sekitar nya. Hal itu semakin menjadi kuat karena hidup j-hope semakin tidak jelas karena kehilangan orang tua nya.

Jika di ingat ingat. J-hope lah yang memperbaiki hidup jimin saat kehilangaan orang tua nya. Tapi saat itu terjadi pada dirinya, mengapa sangat sulit bagi j-hope. Hal itu yang kini di sesali oleh j-hope. Harus nya dia tidak mengutuk jimin atas insiden itu.

.

.

"Oyy jung j-hope" panggil seorang namja yang mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi dari j-hope dan kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamar j-hope.

J-hope yang tadi menatap bayangan jimin, kini menolehkan kepala nya menatap sosok sahabat nya Namjoon. j-hope tersenyum tak ikhlas. Dan mulai beranjak dari ranjang nya.

J-hope kaget saat bayangan jimin sudah di depan nya. Mengarahkan manik mata nya pada ranjang j-hope yang masih berantakan. Dan j-hope tau, itu isyarat agar merapikan tempat tidur nya. Bagaikan berada di beda dunia, j-hope tak menghiraukan namjoom yang kini terus menatap nya. Dan namjoon tau, apa yang kini di alami sahabat nya itu.

"Ayo" j-hope merangkul namjoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan nya.

"Kau semakin membaik tuan jung" goda namjoon walau pun senyum nya kini lebih tepat senyum miris. Dan j-hope hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya j-hope

Namjoon mengkerutkan kening nya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan j-hope. Maksud nya baru kali ini, setelah 3tahun yang lalu namjoon kehilangan j-hope yang saat ini.

"Aghhh" jhope menyikut pinggang namjoon yang hanya diam dengan pertanyaan nya.

"Kau punya makanan?" Balas namjoon

"Entahlahh" ucap jhope singkat dan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur.

"Ouhh, apa kita pesan makanan saja" tawar jhope saat melihat tak ada makanan di lemari es nya. Hanya ada sayuran dan telur. Jhope lupa kapan dia memiliki ini di kulkas nya. Bahkan sayuran itu tampak tidak segar lagi.

Namjoon menghampiri jhope. Ikut menatap isi lemari es jhope dan menghela nafas yang tidak dapat di jelas kan perasaan apa yang ada di helaan nafas itu.

"Yakk jung jhope" panggil namjoon sedikit keras

"Hmm" hanya itu jawaban dari panggilan itu

"Ayo makan di luar" ajak namjoon mencoba meredam emosi nya.

.

.

Seperti itulah kehidupan jhope selama 3bulan belakangan ini. 3 bulan yang membuat nya kembali menjadi j-hope yang baik tanpa dunia malam, minuman keras dan teman pria.

Seperti nya namjoon harus selalu berada di samping j-hope, agar j-hope tetap sadar. Tapi nyatanya j-hope tetap melihat jimin selalu bersama nya.

Hari ini, namjoon akan menginap di rumah j-hope. Tentu saja juga dengan jin kekasih namjoon. Dan juga jungkook.

Apa aku sudah memperkenalkan jungkook? Jungkook adalah sepupu jin yang baru saja tiba di korea. Berbeda dengan jin yang juga sahabat j-hope. Sedangkan jungkook? Jungkook belum mengenal j-hope. Bahkan jungkook tidak tau bagai mana keadaan j-hope saat ini.

 _Tok tok tok_

jhope mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dan j-hope tau siapa yamg sudah datang. Jhope melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu.

"Ayo masuk" ucap jhope dengan senyum jhope yang dulu sambil melangkah masuk.

Jin dan namjoon saling bertukar pandangan. Pandangan yang tidak di mengerti oleh jungkook. Pandangan bahagia dan juga sedih. Bahagia karena itu adalah jhope yang dulu. Sedih karena jhope yang dulu masih mencintai jimin hingga detik ini.

Namjoon, jin dan jungkook mengikuti langkah jhope. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu. Pandangan jungkook tak lepas dari jhope. Pasal nya, alasan mereka menginap di rumah jhope karena sang pemilik rumah sedang sakit. Tapi di mata jungkook, pemilik rumah ini kelihatan sangat sehat.

"Ahh ya, kenalkan ini sepupu ku jungkook" ucap jin memperkenalkan jungkook pada jhope.

Jhope yang tau sedang di ajak bicara pun menolehkan mata nya pada objek yang dikenalkan jin. Tapi alih alih menyapa, jhope malah tak berkedip menatap jungkook.

Beberapa menit kemudian, senyum lebar jhope mengembang.

"Aihh, kenapa kau memperkenalkan kekasih ku sendiri" ucap jhope sambil tertawa, dan jelas membuat jin dan namjoon menghela nafas. Sedangkan jungkook. Jungkook hanya dapat membelalakan mata nya saat di sebut kekasih oleh jhope.

"Kekasih? Dia gila? Bahkan aku tak mengenal nya" fikir jungkook, karna rasanya tidak sopan jika kata kata itu terucap dari mulut nya. Apa lagi itu di tujukan pada pemilik rumah.

Jin menepuk pelan pundak jungkook, seakan memberi isyarat bahwa dia akan menjelaskan semua nya.

"Hobie, ayo kita lihat apa yang ada di dapur mu. Kami ingin makan sesuatu" jin beranjak menghampiri jhope dan mengiring nya menuju dapur serta mengalihkan topik kali ini.

Jungkook yang masih bingung, menatap namjoon dengan tatapan ingin minta kejelasan. Dan namjoon sadar akan hal itu.

 _Flashback_

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab. Mohon coba beberapa saat lagi"_

Sudah kesekian kalinya, wanita operator yang menjawab telfon jimin. dia tidak bisa terus terusan di perlakukan begini oleh jhope. Dia punya batas kesabaran. Dan kini, jhope sudah melewati batas kesabaran nya.

"Namjoon hyung" panggil jimin

 _"umhh ne jimin-ah, ada apa?"_ Jawab namjoon dari sebrang pesawat telefon.

"Apa hyung bersama hobie hyung?" Tanya jimin to the point

 _"Tentu saja, ahh hyung tau, dia tidak mengangkat telfon mu lagi?"_ Sahut namjoon. Dan di sebrang sana jimin menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Walau tak di lihat oleh namjoon, tapi namjoon tau akan hal itu.

"Bisa beri tahu aku dimana kalian saat ini" lagi lagi jimin bertanya, dan nada suara nya kini sangat menyedihkan bagi namjoon.

 _"Kami di club daerah gangnam"_ namjoon langsung memberi tau posisi mereka tanpa banyak basa basi.

"Gomawo hyung" kata kata singkat itu menjadi kata kata penutup, dan sambungan telfon mereka terputus.

Jimin langsung menuju kelokasi yang di beritahukan namjoon. Tanpa jaket yang menjaga kulit tubuh nya dari udara malam yang dingin bahkan sampai menusuk ke tulang. Dengan sebuah mobil peninggalan orang tua jimin dulu. Dia pergi menyusul cinta nya. Cinta yang entah masih pantas di sebut cinta atau tidak.

Di club kini, jhope sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tapi Namjoon harus memberi tahu jhope bahwa jimin akan menyusul nya ke club ini.

"Jung jhope" panggil namjoon, yang entah dapat di dengar jhope atau tidak. Tapi nampak nya jhope mendengar, karna jhope menoleh pada namjoon

"Aku memberi tahu jimin kau ada di sini" ucap namjoon to the point. Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan smirk oleh jhope. Namjoon pun paham, keadaan jhope sedang mabuk berat.

"Kau tidal perduli? Ini terlalu malam? Hubungi dia, dan suruh jangan kemari" nampak nya lebih khawatir namjoon dari pada jhope.

Dan benar saja. Jhope hanya menganggap nya bagai angin lalu. Tapi siapa sangka, dalam hati nya, jhope mempertimbangkan ucapan sahabat nya itu. Tapi sayang nya, ke egoisan nya lah yang menang.

Di jalanan kini, mobil yang di kendarai jimin benar benar melaju tak terkendali. Jimin sangat emosi. Jimin juga tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih malam ini.

Jimin menatapa layar telfon nya yang kini berdering. Dilihat nya nama namjoon tertera di layar handphone nya. Jhope meraih handphone nya dan menjawab telfon dari namjoon.

"Jangan kemari" ucap namjoon tanpa basa basi

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku tidak bisa trus begini" sahut jimin makin emosi

"Ini sudah malam, dan kau bisa saja..." belum usai ucapan namjoon. Di sebrang sana terdengar suara teriakan jimin. Dan jantung namjoon berdetak amat cepat. Otak nya mulai memikirkan hal buruk. Walau sudah berusaha di singkirkan nya fikiran buruk itu.

"Jimin" panggil namjoon

"Jimin-ah" sekaki lagi namjoon memanggil jimin

"Yakk Park jiminnn" kali ini namjoon meneriakan nama jimin. Dan itu dapat di dengar oleh jhope.

Mendengar teriakan itu, jhope berdiri dan menanyakan alasan mengapa namjoon membuat nada bicara dan teriakan seperti itu. Itu bukan lah nada baik baik saja.

Di sebrang sana. Mobil yang di kendarai jimin mengalami kecelakaan dengan sebuah truk pengantar barang. Dan tampak nya sangat kecil kemungkinan jimin akan selamat. Karena mobil jimin terjepit di kolong truk dan ikut terseret sejauh 10km dari lokasi kecelakaan.

Jhope yang sudah mendapat kejelasan dari namjoon mengambil kunci motor nya dan ingin segera pergi menjemput jimin kekasih nya.

Kekasih? Masih pantas kah jhope menyebut dirinya kekasih jimin? Terserahlah, jhope tak perduli akan hal itu.

"Yakk jung jhope, tenangkan dirimu" namjoon menahan lengan jhope yang sudah akan pergi. Dan dengan kasar, jhope melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika itu adalah jimin" teriak jhope pada namjoon. Namjoon mengerti, sangat mengerti. Tapi juga sangat beresiko jika jhope pergi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Tapi jhope adalah manusia yang sangat kerasa kepala yang pernah di kenal namjoon. Sehingga namjoon tidak dapat menahan jhope. Tanpa pikir panjang, jhope melajukan motor nya dengan cepat. bahkan melesat bagai angin. Namjoon yang tau akan hal itu, dia mengikuti jhope dengan mobil nya.

Lalu namjoon meminta jin mencari jimin. Jika terjadi sesuatu, namjoon meminta jim membawa jimin ke rumah sakit milik keluarga namjoon. jin pun mengerti dan juga pergi dengan mobil nya.

Mobil namjoon masih berada di belakang motor jhope. Berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tapi naas nya, harapan namjoon hanya sekedar harapan. Ada yang berkehendak lain. Motor jhope juga mengalami kecelakaan. Tak seburuk jimin yang mengalami kecelakaan dengan truk. Jhope hanya mengalami kecelakaan dengan pengendara mobil biasa. Walau luka yang di dapat jhope juga cukup parah.

Ini lah yang di jaga jaga oleh namjoon. Segera namjoon membawa jhope ke rumah sakit keluarganya. Agar nanti saat sadar, jhope langsung dapat menemui jimin. Itupun jika mereka masih di beri kesempatan sadar lagi. Itulah yang ada dalam benak namjoon.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, namjoon sudah melihat jin kekasih nya, duduk tertunduk di sebuah bangku tunggu. Dan kini jhope sedang menjalani operasi karena luka yang di dapat nya.

"Ada apa hm? Bagai mana jimin?" Namjoon langsung bertanya pada kekasih nya yang tiba tiba langsung memeluk nya.

"Jin hyung... jawab aku" nada suara namjoon terdengar gemetar. Mungkin namjoon juga tidak membutuhkan jawaban lagi.

Air mata jin dan namjoon tak terbendung. Jimin meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Dan bagai mana mereka memberi tahu jhope nanti nya. Walau jhope selalu bersikap tak perduli. Mereka tau, jhope masih amat mencintai jimin. Lebih dari apa yang mereka lihat.

6bulan sudah. Jhope memang sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi jhope belum sadarkan diri. Bahkan ini sudah menginjak bulan ke 6, jhope terbaring koma.

Namjoon dan jin, selalu datang menjenguk jhope. Menunggu sabahat mereka. Dan hari ini, keajaiban benar benar datang. Mereka fikir, jimin akan membawa jhope bersama nya. Tapi nyata nya, jhope sadar hari ini. jemari jhope mulai bergerak. Mata jhope mulai terbuka perlaha.

Saat jhope benar benar tersadar, hanya jin dan namjoon yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Jimin, dimama jimin?" Tanya jhope walau masih lemah.

"Fikirkan dulu kesehatan mu. Kau baru saja bangun jung jhope" namjoon mengalihkan pertanyaan jhope. Karena jhope juga sadar kalau dia belum sepenuh nya pulih. Jhope pun mengurungkan niat nya bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kini sudah satu minggu semenjak jhope sadar dari tidur panjang nya. Tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, jhope terus menanyakan jimin yang kini sudah kembali ke orang tua nya juga orang tua jhope di surga.

"Hobie" panggil namjoon lemah.

Tidak biasanya sahabat nya itu memanggil nya selembut dan semanis itu. Pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik sudah terjadi. Jhope menggelengkan kepala nya, menepis semua fikiran negatif yang lalu lalang di otak nya.

Namjoon hanya memegang pundak jhope, seakan akan dia tau, bahwa jhope mengerti arti dari panggilan lemah nya itu.

"Kau berbohong kan namjoon" ucap jhope yang kini suara nya terdengar gemetar.

"Mian hobie" hanya itu yang dapat di ucapkan oleh namjoon. Dan sekejap saja, tangis jhope pecah. Membuat namjoon lebih merasa bersalah karena memberitahu jimin.

Sejak saat itulah. Hidup jhope mulai kembali membaik, seperti jhope yang dulu. Bagus bukan? Tapi yang tidak bagus adalah tingkat kewarasan jhope. Jhope selalu melihat jimin. Namjoon dan jin sudah lelah mengingatkan bahwa jimin sudah tiada. Tapi di mata jhope. Jimin kekasih nya, selalu berada di sisi nya. Mengingatkan nya untuk tidak merusak hidup nya lagi. Itu berhasil, tapi membuat namjoon dan jin khwatir.

 _Flashback end_

jungkook yang dari tadi mendengarkan secara seksama, menganggukan kecil kepala nya. Kini jungkook mengerti mengapa mereka harus menginap di rumah namja bernama jhope ini.

"Hyung, bisakah dia sembuh?" Tanya jungkook

"Entahlah, hyung tidak bisa memastikan nya" jawab namjoon dengan senyum lemah.

Jungkook tersenyum dan pergi menghampiri jin dan jhope yang sedang membuat teoppoki kuah kari dengan bahan seadanya.

"Jeon jungkook" jungkook mengulurkan tangan nya ke hadapan jhope, sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

Jhope tampak diam, menatap uluran tangan mungil itu. Perlahan mendongak menatap si pemilik tangan. Jhope diam beberapa detik, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aihh jimin-ah, jangan bermain di dapur, kau bisa terluka" jawab jhope sambil mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan milik jungkook.

Jungkook tertegun mendengar jawaban jhope. Sedangkan jin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lirih. Jungkook memganggukan kepala nya perlahan

"Arraseo" jawab nya singkat dengan sedikit senyum kecil di sudut bibir nya. Lalu meninggalkan jin dan jhope di dapur.

jungkook kembali menghampiri namjoon yang setia duduk di ruang tamu. jungkook menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah namjoon.

"Hyung" panggil jungkook, dan namjoon pun menoleh kan kepala pada sumber suara.

"Umh wae?" Balas tanya namjoon singkat.

"Bisakah hyung dan jin hyung membiarkan ku menjadi jimin?" Tanya jungkook tanpa merasa ragu.

"Mwo?" Namjoon tampak amat kaget dengan pernyataan jungkook

"Aku ingin menjadi jimin" ulang jungkook

Namjoon menghela nafas tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Jeon jungkook, apa kau tidak bisa lihat, jhope itu tidak dapat mengenali siapa dirimu. Tapi kau ingin menjadi jimin nya? Kau gila?" Namjoon sangat tidak habis fikir dengan cara fikir jungkook.

"Hyung dengar. Aku ingin dia sadar, bahwa jimin sudah tiada" jelas jungkook

"Dengan menjadi jimin? Apa itu masuk akal eohh?" Timpal namjoon.

"Hyung~~" jungkook tampak memohon

"Haaahhhh~~~" hanya helaan nafas panjang, yang menjawab bujukan jungkook. Dan jungkook anggap itu jawaban 'iya'. Dan jungkook langsung memelum namjoon dengan senang.

"Gomawo hyung" jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Jhope dan jin sudah selesai membuat masakan mereka. Dan kini saat nya pesta malam. Denga teoppokie kuah kari juga coke dan beberapa cemilan tambahan.

Suasana tampak baik baik saja, saat jungkook bersedia menjadi jimin. Hingga malam semakin larut, membawa rembulan menuju puncak nya, sebelum rembulan itu pergi meninggalkan bintang bintang.

Namjoon dan jin sudah tertidur kelelahan, begitu juga dengan jungkook. Tapi tidak dengan jhope yang kini berdiri di pinggir kolam rumah nya, menatap langit penuh bintang. Jungkok tersentak dan tak melihat jhope di sekitar mereka.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya jungkook yang kini berada di samping jhope

"Menatap bintang" jawab jhope tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada langit penuh bintang.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, dan menoleh pada jhope.

"Kau tidak sungguh sungguh menatap ku sebagai jimin bukan?" ucap jungkook tiba tiba, dan sukses membuat perhatian jhope tertuju pada nya.

Jhope tampak sedikit menundukan kepala nya, dan memainkan air kolam dengan jemari kaki nya.

"Mungkin iya" jawab jhope singkat

"Sudah kuduga" timpal jungkook dan sedikit tertawa

"Tapi kau sungguh mirip dengan jimin ku." Balas jhope lagi

 _Deegg..._

Tak tau mengapa. Tapi jantung jungkook serasa terpacu mendengar ucapan itu. Mungkinkah jungkook mulai tertarik pada jhope? Mungkin iya. Tapi mendengar kata kata 'jimin ku' itu sedikit memberi rasa perih di hati jungkook. Tidak bisa kah jhope lepas dari jimin? Itulah mungkin yang terfikir oleh jungkook.

"Dan, aku lebih tua dari mu, panggil aku hyung" tambah jhope sambil mencubit lembut hidung jungkook, membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Ayo masuk, udara malam tidak terlalu baik" ajak jhope, dan berjalan lebih dulu lebih tepat nya meninggalkan jungkook yang masih membeku. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, jungkook juga mengikuti langkah jhope untuk kembali masuk.

.

.

Hari mulai pagi. Namjoon, jin dan jungkook masih berada di rumah jhope. Sedangkan pemilik rumah, ntah dimana kini.

"Jhope sudah bangun?" Tanya jin pada kekasih nya

"Aihh hyung~ kenapa menanyakan namja lain" namjoon sudah berulah sok imut pagi pagi begini

"Eiii, hentikan itu tuan" protes jin melihat tingkah kekasih nya itu

Namjoon mengkerucutkan bibir nya yang kelewat sexy itu

"Bukanya menyapa ku dan memberi morning kiss, malah menanyakan namja lain" lanjut namjoon yang seperti nya sedang modus.

Jin terkekeh pelan "auhh, dasarr"

 _Chu~~_

Jin mengecup bibir sexy kekasih nya yang sudah mengkerucut itu lalu memeluk mesra pinggang namjoon. Menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Namjoon yang merasa sukses pun tersenyum puas, dan balas mengecup kening jin. Dilingkarkan lengan nya ke pundak jin.

"Morning hyung" sapa jungkook yang dari tadi melihat tingkah lucu kedua hyung nya itu.

"Morning" balas namjoon dan jin kompak.

"Jhope hyung dimana?" Tanya jungkook, dan hanya di jawab dengan gidikan bahu oleh psangan yang sedang hangat hangat nya, sehangat mentari pagi.

Melihat jawaban itu, jungkook pun berlalu meninggal kan kedua hyung nya, dan mencari jhope.

Jungkook melihat satu kamar yang di yakini nya itu kamar jhope. Tanpa ba.. bi.. bu.. jungkook mengetuk dan mebuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dan tepat, jhope ada di dalam, memegang sebuah foto dan duduk bersandar di ranjang nya. Melihat pintu yang terbuka, jhope mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada sosok di ambang pintu. Dengan sedikit senyum di sudut bibir nya.

"Morning hyung" sapa jungkook

"Morning, kemarilah" jawab jhope dan menepuk tempat di sebelah nya. merasa dirinya terpanggil, jungkook langsung melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati jhope, dan duduk di samping jhope.

Lengan jhope dengan cepat merangkul pundak kecil milik jungkook, dan menyenderkan kepala nya pada kepala jungkook.

Jungkook yang kini takut jhope mendengar suara detak jantung nya pun berusaha meredam perasaan nya dengan menahan nafas.

Tiba tiba jhope sedikit terkekeh. "Jangan tahan nafas mu baby" ucap jhope yang masih dengan posisi nya.

Mendengar itu, jungkook makin malu hingga memukul lembut dada jhope. Tapi senyum senang terukir di raut wajah nya.

"Ingin jalan jalan" tawar jhope

"Umhh, kemana?" Tanya jungkook

"Kemana pun" kini jhope mengangkat kepala nya dan melepaskan ranagkulan nya untuk menatap jungkook, atau mungkin yang kini di pandang nya jimin. Jungkook hanya diam dan balik menatap jhope.

"Ketempat yang ingin kau kunjungi bersama ku, seperti yang kau ucapka dulu" kali ini ucapan jhope tampak serius, jhope menggenggam tangan jungkook, tapi seperti nya perkataan itu bukan di tujukan pada jungkook.

hampir saja air mata jungkook terjatuh. Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong mendengar ucapan seindah itu, tapi kata kata itu bukan lah untuk nya.

.

.

Kini hari hari jungkook bukan lah menjadi jungkook lagi. Tetapi menjadi bayang bayang jimin. Sakit memang, tapi entah mengapa jungkook enggan berhenti. Mungkin jungkook benar benar terpikat pada seorang jung jhope.

Sudah hampir 10 hari lebih, jin, namjoon juga jungkook tinggal di rumah jhope. Seperti yang namjoon katakan, jhope semakin membaik. Tapi tidak mental nya. Walaupun jhope tau, ini adalah jungkook. Dimata jhope, jungkook adalah jimin. Jhope belum dapat mengakui hal itu. Dan ini semakin membuat namjoon khawatir. Kini ke khawatiran namjoon bukan saja pada jhope. Kini namjoon juga khawatir akan jungkook.

"Hei, kalian akan pergi kemana?" Tanja jin, yang melihat jhope dan jungkook berpakaian rapi.

"Kami akan pergi jalan jalan" jawab jhope sambil melingkarkan lengan nya ke pundak jungkook. Seraya tersenyum manis.

Jin hanya diam, menatap dua sejoli yang kini mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari rumah hingga hilang di balik pintu. Hingga sebuah kecupan di pipi menyadarkan jin. Membuat namja cantik dengan kulit putih itu mengubah arah manik mata nya dan mendapati sosok namjoon kini berada tepat di samping nya.

"Yakkk" gerutu jin dan memukul manja lengan namjoon. Dan di sahut kekehan geli dari pemilik lengan.

"Sedang melihat apa hm?" Tanya namjoon. Dan jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya saja.." ucapan jin sedikit menggantung. "Hanya apa hm?" Desak namjoon yang mulai penasaran.

"Hanya saja, barusan jhope dan jungkook pergi bersama" sambung jin.

"Bagus" sahut namjoon enteng.

"Bagus? Maksud mu?" Jin mengkerutkan kening nya sambil menatap namjoon.

"Bagus, karena mereka akan semakin dekat" jelas namjoon.

Jin sedikit berfikir dan menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Tapi jika jhope trus seperti ini, jungkook akan makin tersakiti" ujar jin.

Namjoon terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan kekasih nha itu. Ada benar nya juga. Tapi sebagai sahabat jhope, namjoon tau binar mata jhope sudah mulai kembali. Dan jhope mulai menatap jungkook. Benarkah? Tidak ada yang tau, itu hanya sebatas pengamatan namjoon.

Di sebuah taman bermain, kini jhope dan jungkook tertawa lepas. Menikmati berbagai makanan manis seperti permen kapas dan ice cream.

"Baby, ingin main beberapa wahana?" Tanya jhope lembut. Dan jungkook yang masih setia menjilati ice cream nya hanya mengangguk sekali.

"okehh" sahut jhope bersemangat dan merangkul jungkook seraya melangkahkan kaki ke wahana komedi putar.

Jhope mengeluatkan benda persegi dari sakunya. Mengarahkan kamera yang sudah menampakan wajahnya juga wajah jungkook.

"Baby~" panggil jhope yang sudah berpose menghadap kamera, dan menunggu jungkook yang menoleh karena panggilan nya.

Jungkook melihat jhope akan menekan tombol potret, dan ikut berpose dengan imut nya. Ya, jungkook terlihat imut dengan bando kelinci yang di kenakan nya sekarang.

Jhope mengambil beberapa moment mereka. Bahkan saat komedi putar bergerak, jhope membuat sebuah video pendek, yang tampak nya tak di sadari oleh jungkook. Walau tak menyadari itu, jungkook tetap menatap kamera sambil tersenyum. Yang di rasa jhope sangat imut.

Waktu amat cepat berjalan, hari pun semakin senja. Seperti biasa, mentari mulai berangsur pergi memberikan tempat nya pada rembulan. Jhope dan jungkook pun harus segera pulang.

"Kau lelah baby" tanya jhope sambil mengendarai mobil nya.

"Sedikit hyung" jungkook menjawab seadanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku sebelah kemudi. dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman oleh jhope.

Jungkook terus memperhatikan jalan. Jalan yang tak familiar dengan pandangan nya. Manik mata namja bergigi kelinci itu terus meneliti tiap jengkal pergerakan mobil yang di tumpangi nya. Semakin lama, jungkook makin tak mengenali jalan pulang mereka.

"Kita akan kemana hyung?" Tanya jungkook karena tak ingin makin merasa bingung.

"Kita akan ke pantai" jawab jhope dengan senyum dan terus menginjak pedal gas nya.

Jungkook hanya dapat duduk diam setelah mendengar jawaban jhope. Dan tidak di pungkiri jhope juga menyukai pantai. Walau terasa agak jauh dan melelahkan, akhirnya mereka tiba di tepi pantai.

Jhope dan jungkook keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan mendekati ombak. Jungkook tersenyum melihat hamparan air pantai yang terbentang, dan merasakan dingin nya jilatan ombak yang menyapu kaki mereka.

Jhope dapat melihat jungkook telah bersatu denga pantai, dan membuat jhope tersenyum lega.

"Kau suka pantai" tanya jhope sembari masih memainkan ombak.

Jungkook menganggukan kepala sekali.

Jhope menjatuhkan tubuh nya di pasir pantai dan di ikuti oleh jungkook. Mereka menatap metahari terbenam yang hampir hilang, membuat warna kemerahan di ujung langit.

"Jimin juga menyukai pantai" jhope berucap lemah.

Jungkook tertegun mendengar nya. Bukan kah memang kini jungkook sedang menjadi jimin. Tapi mengapa jhope berbicara seperti itu?

"Apa jhope hyung tidak menganggapku sebagai jimin lagi?" Fikir jungkook.

"Bersama hilangnya mentari hari ini, aku ingin bayangan jimin juga menghilang. Dan esok pagi aku terbangun aku akan melihat mu sebagai jeon jungkook" timpal jhope.

Mata jungkook mulai berkaca kaca mendengar penuturan jhope yang tak pernah terfikirkan oleh jungkook. Dan kini mata elang jhope sedang menatap lembut dirinya.

Tangan lembut jhope menyentuh pipi jungkook. "Maaf membuat mu bersembunyi terlalu lama" ucap jhope.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri atas pergi nya jimin, sehingga rasa bersalah ku lah yang membuat jimin tidak tenang di sana" tambah jhope.

seketika air mata jungkook pun terjatuh dan mengenai tangan jhope yang masih berada di pipi jungkook. Ini adalah tangis bahagia. Tangis yang juga membawa sebuah senyuman di raut wajah manis jungkook. bagaikan hujan yang membawa serta pelangi bersama nya.

"Hyung tidak apa apa?" Jungkook berucap polos, karena seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar nya.

Jhope sedikit terkekeh. Jelas saja jungkook bertanya seperti itu, karena mungkin jungkook telah tau, apa yang terjadi pada nya selama ini. Bahkan seharus nya jhope tak mengatakan ini, karena dia sangat kejam telah pura pura tak melihat jungkook di sisinya. Tapi hari ini, jhope sadar. Jimin juga pasti lelah karena selalu mengikutinya, bahkan seharusnya jimin tidur dengan tenang. Tapi jhope malah menyiksa dua namja yang di cintai nya.

jhope mendekatkan wajah nya perlahan. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat lagi. bahkan kini ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Manik mata mereka saling beradu. Dan saat jungkook menutup mata nya perlahan, jhope mulai menghapus jarak antara mereka.

Bibir mereka saling terpaut satu sama lain. Merasakan sedikit getaran dan hangat di hati masing masing. Bahkan bagai ada banyak kupu kupu yang menggelitik perut jungkook. Lumatan lembut mulai dirasakan jungkook. Kini jhope mulai mendominasi. Hingga pasokan oksigen yang jungkook miliki mulai habis dan memberi tanda pada jhope dengan menepuk pelan pundak jhope. sadar akan hal itu, jhope melepaskan tautan bibir meraka perlahan, dan di usap nya bibir jungkook yang memerah akibat perbuatan nya.

Jungkook tersipu malu menatap menatap jhope. Sedangkan jhope hanya terkekeh pelan melihat pipi merona jungkook.

"Kau benar benar mirip dengan nya. Tapi kau adalah jungkook. Dan kini aku mencintai mu baby" kali ini ucapan jhope terdengar sangat serius.

jungkook hanya dapat menganggukan sekali kepala nya sembari tersenyum lembut. Dan jhope menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

.

.

Terlepas hari itupun. Kehidupan jungkook dan jhope kembali normal. Normal layak nya jhope yang dulu pernah di kenal oleh namjoon. Jhope yang sudah tidak memiliki penyesalan akan kepergian jimin.

Dan akhirnya jin dan namjoon tidak lagi harua mengkhawatirkan jhope. Tetapi tetap saja mengkhawatirkan jungkook. Pasal nya, jungkook di tahan oleh jhope untuk terus tinggal di rumah nya.

"Baby" panggil jhope yang menghampiri jungkook di dapur.

"Ne hyung~" jungkook masih sibuk menyiapkan sandwich untuk mereka sarapan. Dan jhope duduk di bangku meja makan sambil menatap bidadari yang memasak di dapur nya.

"Ingin ikut hyung?" Tanya jhope lagi

"Kemana hyung?" Alih alih memberi jawaban. Jungkook malah balik bertanya kepada jhope. Dan kini jungkook memusatkan perhatian nya pada jhope, tidak lagi pada sandwich buatan nya.

"Hyung ingin menemui seseorang" jawab jhope singkat.

Jungkook mengkerutkan kening nya. Tapi jungkook tetap menganggukan kepala nya tanda dia setuju akan ajakan jhope.

Tiinnn... tiiinnn...

Bunyi klakson yang nyaring pun terdengar dari depan rumah jhope. Jungkook dan jhope juga sudah selesai berkemas. Mereka menghampiri dua namja yang sudah menunggu mereka dan membunyikan klakson terus menerus.

"Eohh, jin hyung dan pacarnya ikut?" Tanya jungkook mungkin dengan nada kecewa. Dan jhope hanya tersenyum

"Wae? Uri kookie kira, kalian akan berkencan hmm?" Kali ini jin yang menjawab, tapi mungkin dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Jungkook hanya memanyunkan bibir nya, membuat jhope, namjoon dan jin terkekeh. Kini mobil yang di tumpangi mereka telah bergerak. Menghantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Mereka keluar dari mobil setelah rapmon memarkirkan nya dengan benar. Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang. Di tempat peristirahatan jimin. Jungkook tersenyum tipis saat berada di hadapan makan jimin. Mereka memberi salam kepada sahabat lama mereka. Begitu juga jungkook.

"Anyeong jimin-ah, kau baik baik saja?" Ujar jhope

"Gomawo, sudah selalu menjaga ku, maaf aku selalu bersikap tidak baik" sambung jhope. namjoon meremas lembut pundak jhope, karena suara jhope terdengar gemetar. Dan benar saja. Jhope menitikan air mata nya dalam diam nya. Dan dapat di pahami oleh jungkook mengapa jhope harus seperti ini lagi di hadapan nya.

"Ahh, harus nya aku kemari dengan bahagia" jhope berkata sambil menghapus air mata nya.

"Dan, jimin-ah, kenalkan ini jeon jungkook" jhope menggenggam tangan jungkook yang berada di samping nya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menundukan kepala nya.

"Anyeong, jeon jungkook imnida" sapa jungkook pada makam jimin

"Mian, sudah mengambil posisi mu, dan gomawo sudah membagi nya untuk ku" sambung jungkook. Jhope pun hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan kekasih nya itu.

"Nahh, bagaimana. Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kini jungkook akan menjaga ku. Aku tidak akan melupakan mu jimin-ah. Istirahat lah. Aku akan sering kemari, mengajak mu kencan, hehe" jhope mengakhiri ucapan nya dengan sedikit candaan. Dan cukup untuk membuat 3 namja yang berada di samping nya tersenyum geli.

 _"Anyeong jungkook-ah, aku juga berterima kasih sudah mau menggantikan ku menjaga namja nakal ini. Aku hampir kehabisan cara, bahkan mungkin inj cara terakhir ku. Mungkin benar, saat bunga gugur jangan merasa sedih. Karena akan tumbuh tunas yang baru dan menjadi bunga yang baru, bahkan mungkin lebih indah. Dan bunga itu adalah kau jeon jungkook. Akhirnya, aku benar benar bisa istirahat."_

.

.

 **End**

Fiuhhh... akhir nya selesai juga. Ini fict pertama yang tidak membawa kisah BTS. Iseng aja sihh, terlintas aja mau buat cerita ini. Mungkin gak jelas. Semoga typo nya gak membunuh. Walau pun gaje tetep eunhee minta review nya~~ thanks and bye bye.


End file.
